


Radiant Smiles and Flowered Warmth

by DanishBoi03



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Beaches, Complete with no sleep, Fish Hooked In Fact, Fluff, Good Boy Brock, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Being Sucked In, I'm Not Ashamed, I've Been Hooked, Little bit of angst, M/M, Not a lot though, Rain, There's Probably Someone I'm Forgetting, Took Me Less Than A full Day, Water Balloon Fights, cause I'm trash, getting drunk, gta verse, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishBoi03/pseuds/DanishBoi03
Summary: Tyler Wine was not known as a coward.But when it comes to feelings, that’s a whole different story.Or, five times Tyler gains feelings for Evan, and the one time he acts upon his feelings.





	Radiant Smiles and Flowered Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so people may not ship this as much as I do, but holy crap they would be so cute together. I read many a fanfic, and out came this story. Peace.
> 
> GTA verse, cause oh well. 
> 
> Also, wrote this in like, a day, so if it's crappy, my apologies.

_The brilliant, startling laughter is what drew his attention first._

It was a simple mission, really, one that ended up in spectacular failure. 

“God dammit Brock! We were so close!” Nogla’s outraged screams rang out, and Brock laid on the ground, right before the spot where he had accidentally shot the tanker, which had resulted in a brilliantly, location giving away, explosion. “I’m… I’m _so sorrehehe_ -” The brightly dressed man wheezed, tears running down his face. A discarded pistol lay next to him, smoking slightly. 

“Why! We were so close-” The enraged Irishman yelled as Brock gasped for breath, his brown hair sticking to his forehead as he curled up. Laughter shook his body, and Jonathan groaned, dropping his head in his hands. “All we had to do was fucking _DELIVER THE TANKER TO THE TARGET! HOW DO YOU MESS THAT UP!_ ” 

Tyler could hear the rest of the group fighting, and he quickly tuned out after adding his share of anger towards the sunset colored tank top wearing man. He leaned back against the humvee that they had drove, and his eyes slowly slid shut. 

The pig masked man had almost fallen asleep when heard it the first time.  
Well, not the first time, more like, the first time he actually paid attention to it completely. 

And God, why didn’t he pay attention sooner? The damned laugh sounded like sleepless nights and sleepy mornings, sounded like barely concealed joy and winter. Sounded like every good goddamn thing Tyler could think of, because that’s what it sounded like. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to where the owner of the heavenly laugh belonged to. 

And there, standing within the circle of friends, stood Evan Fong, head thrown back and shoulders shaking, laugh echoing around the centre they all stood in.

And, because of course the stupid laugh was infectious, everyone else joined in.

But not one of them could drown out the sound of Evan’s laughter.

Something in Tyler’s chest started to ache.

\----------------------------------------------

_The next thing that drew his attention was his moans, for all the strangest reasons._

Because, of course, they all couldn’t function like adults.

No, they were all children, even if they denied it.

“Hold on, guys, my mom’s calling!” Lui yelled, and they all looked up at the sametime.

“Oh.”

“My.”

“God.”

Silence. Then-

“ANSWER IT! OH MY GOD ANSWER IT!” 

Lui giggled as he quickly answered the phone, holding it up so everyone else could hear as he put it on speaker. “Hello?” It was quiet before his mother started to speak. “Hello? Are you there?” 

Delirious giggled. “Yes mom, I’m here.” “Where are you?”

“I’m out with some friends, mom.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” “Because I-”  
Brock and Marcel exchanged a mischievous glance.

Here we go. Fucking childish. 

Brock leaned back from where he was sitting, cupped his hands over his mouth, and screamed. “ _Ohh YES baby boy! Give it to me!_ ” Marcel stepped closer to the phone, raising his voice. “God baby, you take it so _good!_ ” 

Delirious tossed his head back, “Yeah, _Yeah, Please!_ ” Nogla covered his mouth, eyes clenched shut as he shook from barely contained laughter.

“ _LUIS FREDERICK PABLO WHAT ARE YOU-_ ” 

Craig let out a high pitched squeal, “ _Oh YES DADDY~!_ ” and Brian quickly jumped in with a deep voice and pants, and Tyler could see Lui trying _so hard_ not to laugh. 

But, Tyler never said that he _wasn’t_ a child as well.

“Come on, Brocky Baby! Why’d you leave all the fun?” 

Jonathan started to laugh when Cartoonz and Scotty added their bits. Seconds later, Smitty, Ohm and John joined in as well. 

Everyone started to laugh, when the absolutely most _filthiest_ moan yet shocked them into silence. 

And when Tyler turned, he wasn’t that surprised to see that it came from Vanoss, who was smiling so hard that he couldn’t help but snort. Then- 

“ _LUIS WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN-_ ”

Lui quickly hung up after that, barely able to breath from how hard he was laughing. Soon enough everyone was laughing, and yet Tyler couldn’t get that moan out of his head. He wondered where the hell Evan learned to moan like that, and if he sounded like _that in bed-_

And _woah,_ because where the hell did _that_ come from, and why-

He could hear the others congratulating each other for their success. Lui was asking for a place to stay the night, and Evan was laughing again, bent double with Delirious. 

And suddenly, Tyler didn’t much care about that thought process, if Evan just continued to laugh like that. 

His chest started to ache again.

He promptly ignored it.

\----------------------------------------------

_The third time Tyler notices Evan is because of his voice._

 

At this point, Tyler’s not even surprised to hear his door slam open, followed by the sounds of barely concealed laugher as Evan and the others stumble into his apartment. They’re completely wasted by the looks of it, and he can’t help but feel a flash of annoyance that chose to come _here_ of all places. 

“T-Tyleeerrr!” Craig calls out, tripping over Marcel, who already is out of it on the floor. 

Tyler wonders if their friendship is even worth this shit. 

“Tyler!” Jonathan cries, and ends up hitting is hip on the counter. Brock starts to giggle, and within seconds Tyler has several drunk idiots on the loose in his apartment, laughter everywhere. Wildcat’s hands meet his face. God he couldn’t deal with this. 

A few hours later, the crew is passed out on the couches, and Tyler can’t help but be okay with this. His body feels light at the thought that he has _all of these good friends,_ and he glances around. The apartment is a wreck, the tv is on, and everyone is strung out across the couches. The masked man feels slightly exhausted, running around, herding them like sheeps. 

He collapses on a spare cushion, Delirious on his right, Craig on his left, who is collapsed on top of Marcel. He chuckles as he catches Brock and Brian intertwined, and Nogla, who’s lying on the back of the couch, Lui sitting on the cushions in front of him, with Smitty and John’s heads on his legs. Ohm and Cartoonz both laid with their bottom hales on the floor, heads resting on the couch, next to each other. 

His gaze lands on Evan, and he starts when he finds dimmed golden eyes staring back at him. They’re half lidded, alcohol and sleep hazy, but they’re still the same eyes. Evan lays across from him on the other couch, spread out, with Anthony on the floor under him. His shirt is opened slightly, showing tanned skin, causing Tyler to flush sightly. 

“Tyler.”

Oh. Jesus Christ. 

“Tyler… You’re pretty. You ruin it because you frown too much…”

It was slurred, low consciousness caused, but god dammit. That voice was like syrup, soft in his ears. 

“I really like you. You’re… You’re cool…” 

The eyes slid shut, but the words echoed in his head. Evan… liked him? No, he couldn’t. He was drunk, just, spouting shit. They were friends. But, god, it should be illegal to own a voice like that. It was so fucking _sexy_ that Tyler wanted to just jump him. 

That thing in his chest cracked slightly. 

He pushed it away in favor of wallowing in that voice.

\----------------------------------------------

_Next was Evan’s stupid fucking sexy body._

 

Maniacal laughter echoed around the three of them as they faced off against the others.

An uneven battle, three against all of them. 

They weren’t gonna make it out of here alive.

“Marcel, Brian, we can talk about this…” Evan’s voice came from behind him, backs pressed together. Their weapons laid ready in their hands, all ready to go. 

“Yeah, it was an accident!” Brock spoke next to him, eyes fixated on Ohm and Cartoonz in front of him. 

“I'm sorry, Evan… I can never forgive you.” Brian growled. 

“Brian _wait-!_ ”

“FIRE!” 

Tyler felt Evan move beside him, and Brock jerked on his other side, and he fired without hesitation. They were surrounded on all sides, outnumbered, yet he still fought. He would protect Evan with his life. 

Within seconds, people started to drop, and he quickly fired off another deadly weapon. 

Then there was a short scream from Brock, before he collapsed into the sand beneath their feet. 

“BROCK NO!” Evan screamed, and Tyler felt a flash of anger for his fallen friend. ‘You ASSHOLES!” He called, hurtling weapon after weapon at their enemies. They dropped like flies, and soon all he could see was Brian. 

Blue eyes narrowed at the red eyed man, and he hefted up another deadly bullet. 

Cold splashed against his back, and he heard Evan cry out. Tyler’s blood ran cold as he turned, just in time to see Vanoss fall onto the sand, clutching his chest. 

“Evan…!” Tyler gasped, collapsing to his knees beside his best friend, the man he secretly loved, and cradled him in his arms. “No no no… don’t give up on me…!” Evan grimaced, a shaky hand reaching up towards his face. “I’m… sorry…Tell…” A harsh cough, one that shook his entire body. “Tell Marcel… that… he’s a bitch…” Tears fell down Tyler’s face, and he cried out as Evan’s eyes slipped shut. “No…. Evan… Please, don’t leave me here…!” No response. His head bowed, cradling the body close to him. 

The back of his head suddenly was doused with freezing cold water, and he shivered.

“YOU LOSE BITCH!” Marcel crowed behind him, he and Brian high fiving.

Tyler groaned, shaking his head to rid himself of the water, dropping Evan onto the sand beneath him. “Ow!” Evan laughed as he opened his eyes, sitting up and brushing sand off his shoulders. 

“You fuckin’ cheated!” The owl masked man laughed, standing up before offering a hand out for Brock, who took it gratefully, saying a quick thanks.

Marcel just laughed, and Brock chuckled. “Yo, you two put on the best fuckin show though!” 

Brian joined in. “Yeah! It was so fockin dramatic!” Ohm stood up from where he fell on top of Cartoonz, who lay there, winded. 

Evan rolled his shoulders back, sun reflecting off his tan skin. “Dude, you’re fuckin throws hurt! If I didn’t know better I would’ve thought you were throwing rocks!” Tyler glanced over, and had to do a retake at the sight, staring.

“I’ve got SAND in my fucking ass-crack!” Anthony complained as he shook off the sand. “Well it was your fucking idea to have a water balloon fight at the beach!” Craig called out, laying his jacket out on the sand before laying down on it, content to just sunbathe. 

“Dude, that was fuckin’ _intense!_ ” 

“Yeah!” Ohm said as he helped Cartoonz up, smiling briefly at the devil masked man before turning to Evan. “Dude, you have some acting skills.” Evan tossed his head back and laughed, causing Tyler’s heart start to speed up. “Thanks! Oh yeah,” He spun around pointing an accusatory finger at Marcel. “You’re such a bitch! Right, Tyler?” 

Tyler snapped out of the haze he was in at the sound of his name, dragging his eyes away from Evan’s muscled and slim body to look around. “W-what? Um, yeah! Sure!” Evan pouted, walking over to the stunned man, feet kicking up sand and shells. He hefted up an arm, resting it on Tylers bare shoulder, leaning on him and he whined. 

“Oh come on! It was my last wish! You _have_ to agree with me!”

Tyler sent a startled glance at Craig, who was covering his mouth in an effort to stifle his giggles. Marcel was smirking at Tyler, exchanging a glance with Brian, who had a knowing glint in his eyes. 

Evan turned his head to stare up at Tyler, who could only focus on the hot sun on his skin, the warm body pressed up next to him, and the weight on his shoulder. “Tyler! Pay attention to me!” The body next to him nudged Tyler, who didn’t react. 

He glanced over at Craig and smirked, quickly waving him over. Tyler was standing completely still when Evan and Craig counted down on their fingers, silent. 

“THREE!” Evan cried out, and within seconds Tyler had a mouthful of sand, bare skin pressed against the hot granules. The brown haired man threw his head back out of the sand, quickly pushing himself up to his knees, coughing. “What the hell Evan, Craig!” He glared at the two, who quickly wilted and hid behind Marcel.

Brock was coughing from laughing, face turning purple from the lack of oxygen as ANthony wheezed. Jonathan laughed, spluttering as Marcel stepped away from the two scared males. “Nope. nah, that’s y’alls faults! You can take the consequences!” Tyler growled as he slowly rose to his feet, sand falling in small bits from his nose and cheeks, shoulder’s turned red from the sunlight. 

Evan paled comically, a bright smile still on his face. “Hey, Wildcat, we can talk about this…” 

Said man narrowed his eyes.

“MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!” Craig screamed, turning on his heel and bolting, leaving Evan to defend for himself. The others laughed as Evan yelped and quickly followed suit, diving between Brian and Anthony, making for the water. His feet tore through the sand at an alarming rate as he sprinted for freedom. 

But not as fast as Tyler, who gave chase with a roar.

Laughter drifted from the beach, every person having a smile on their face and excitement in their hearts as they started an exaggerated game of tag.

They were all happy.

Laughter flew through the air, loud bursts everywhere as they all ran after each other. 

Tyler could feel his chest start to slowly bloom as he watched Evan sprint down the beach, racing the waves, a content smile on his face.

He decided he may not hate it so much.

\----------------------------------------------

_The fifth, and certainly not the last, time Tyler gained feelings for Evan, was because of his eyes._

 

“FUCK YOU! THAT’S WHY YOU FUCKING PRICK!” 

Shocked silence filled the bar, heads turning to where the screaming came from. 

“JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOK PRETTY DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO TURN ME DOWN YOU FUCKER!” 

Tyler glanced up at the commotion, phone in one hand, drink in the other.

A stranger towered over someone at the bar, pressing the person’s back into the counter. They had raised their voice, cheeks flushed from drink and words ever so slightly slurred due to the copious amounts of drinks in his hands. Tyler couldn’t see who the poor soul was that turned down the asshole, but he didn’t care enough to stand up and step in.

That was, of course, until the man moved to show a pale, shaky handed Evan. 

Tyler felt his blood pressure rise, hands twitching as he stood up, placing his drink down. 

“And another thing! You’re… probably a slut anyways!” They raised a hand to the black haired man’s chin, who quickly flinched back. Tyler saw Brock tense out of the corner of his eye, and a low growl came from the normally kind man. “Yeah, that’s right. I bet I could hold you down and give it to ya _real_ good, huh. Like a fucking dream!” Evan whimpered. 

_Fucking whimpered._

Everyone was quiet, hands were clenched, and all eyes were on the scene. 

Tyler could see tears building in Evan’s eyes. They were filled with fear. 

_Evan was terrified._

It was when the man reached down for Evan’s pants did all hell break loose. 

Brock was there first, decking the guy across the face as Tyler placed himself between the man and a drunk, shaky Evan. Delirious quickly grabbed Evan’s arm, gently leading him over to the couch Tyler was sitting on as the rest of them quickly beat the shit out of the drunkard. 

Security quickly ran into the room, and they all dispersed, leaving Brock to explain to the officers what had happened as two other officers dragged the man out to the car. As Brock answered questions, Tyler walked over to Evan, who had been sandwiched between the rest of the guys. 

Tyler stared into Evan’s eyes, trying to make out what was in them.

Because the man didn’t wear his emotions on his sleeve. He hid them in his eyes, and Tyler had become well versed in reading those gorgeous golden depths. 

A blanket was wrapped around the Canadian’s shoulder, and Brock walked over back from the officers. None of them said a word as they bundled their friend between them, arranging themselves accordingly. 

Tyler ended up in front of Evan, who’s eyes slowly started to get hazy. Brock had him on his left, Delirious had Evan on his right. All of them slowly started up a conversation, dragging Evan’s attention away from the previous situation. 

Tyler watched as the fear slowly faded from his eyes, until only relief, happiness, and comfort resided in them. Trust filled them.

The flower in his chest slowly became a full blossom, growing with the warmth he harboured. 

He wasn’t starting to mind at all. 

\----------------------------------------------

_Tyler knew, of course, that he would have to fess up sooner or later. He just intended to do it at the latter._

But since when has any of his plans gone underway, and _not_ gotten derailed at some point?

And for some reason, he feels like he really should have factored in his friends interventions, and he _really_ should have considered how Evan would react to the plan. 

It started off small. Just the occasional decline at hanging out, claiming he was busy with editing, or needing to catch up on sleep. The other’s didn’t mind, even going as far to send him some cheesy relaxation techniques in a huge box. The cheesy trolls. 

Then it ever so slowly got bigger. No thanks, don’t wanna hang out today. Why? Just don’t feel too well. No, sorry Craig, I’m not going out today. Why did you just see me at Cockatoos?

But, just because his friends were trigger happy, cheesy, anger therapy needing children, doesn’t mean that they aren’t smart. He knew they’d figure it out eventually. He could only hope that Evan was dense enough not to notice.

“Is it because… Evan’s here…?”

“...what?”

“I mean, it’s kind of hard to notice that you’re fine to record before we mention that he’s gonna record with us. We’re starting to think that you just don’t want Evan here.”

“Nonsense. Evan’s my friend, why would I do that?”

“Because you have feelings for him, and are too much of a coward to admit it?” 

By now the conversation on the phone between me and Brock had evolved to everyone, excluding Evan. Brock had called Delirious, who called Brian, and so forth. They all ended up being added to the call, last to join being Cartoonz. 

“Stop bullshitting yourself, Tyler. You _know_ you have feelings for Evan, but you’re too much of a pussy to admit it.” Ohm pressured.

Tyler felt his blood pressure raising. “No, I’m not.”  
“Hold on guys, I’ve got another call coming in. I’ll be back.” Brock said, and he became muted to the rest of us. 

“Tyler, you need to just man up. It’s super obvious that you like Evan.” Brian called out, raising above the rest of the others, who were trying to convince him to confess. 

His head started to pound from the stress and aggravation. 

He barely managed to catch Brock’s return, met with brief hello’s, before the topic drew back to him and his obvious crush. 

“Hey man, we don’t judge you. We’ve had a bet for a while. It’s cute, y’know.” Jonathan supplied as John jumped in. “Yeah! The way you two act is scute! It’s hard to see at first, cause you’re always at each other’s throats, but it’s cute!” 

His hands started to sweat. Had they figured it out that easily? Was he too obvious? _Did Evan know?_

“Seriously dude, we all know.” 

“Just confess already!” 

“Yeah confess!” 

“Confess!”

“Confess!”

Confess!

_Confess!_

_Confess!_

**_Confess!_ **

_”Stop it!”_

Silence fell over the group.

“Will you all just _shut up?!_ I _don’t like Evan, okay?! I DON’T!_ So can you all please _get off my fucking case about it?! I don’t like Evan, and I never will! We are nothing, and we never will be! So just fucking leave me alone! **I DON’T LIKE EVAN!**_ ”

He panted into the phone, and everyone remained silent. That was until a timid voice whispered on one of the other lines.

“Oh.. I.. um… I guess that means I shouldn’t be here… huh…”

Evan’s voice filtered through the phone, sounding absolutely devastated. 

Tyler’s heart froze.

“Evan? When did you-” Jonathan started to say, only to be cut off by Evan.

“Brock added me in about ten minutes ago when I called to ask about why you all weren’t answering your phones…”

Ten minutes ago. The other phone call. 

Oh. 

“I’m sorry Tyler… I.. um… didn’t mean… didn’t…” They all could hear the other man start hiccuping. He was crying.

_He was crying._

“I didn’t m-mean t-to puh… p… push you… I just… I just thought you liked me b-back…”

Oh.

“I’m sorry… I’ll… I’ll leave… I’m sorry…” Evan sobbed before he hung up. 

Silence. 

Oh. 

Evan liked him. 

Oh.

Evan liked him _back._

Oh

Evan was added in ten minutes ago. 

Oh.

Evan just heard Tyler screaming about how he doesn’t like Evan. 

Evan likes Tyler. 

Evan just heard Tyler screaming about he would never like Evan.

_Evan likes Tyler, and just listened to ten minutes of why and how Tyler doesn’t like Evan and never would._

Oh. 

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

“Oh.”

Silence. Then- 

“Oh? _OH?! Is that all you have to say about that!_ ” Brock roared suddenly, startling all the occupants of the phone call. 

_”How DARE YOU! You sit there, denying the fact you fucking like one of our closest friends! And then have the balls to SCREAM it at us, as if it’ll change anything! And all you have to say is OH?! Tyler Wine, when I get my hands on you, I’m gonna fucking-”_

“Brock! Brock calm down!” Brian yelled, and Tyler faintly heard a scuffle from one end of the phone. “Anthony calm down!” “Fuck you Ohm!”

The line exploded into madness. 

He couldn’t hear it. Shock emanated from his core. 

Evan liked him back. _Evan liked him back._

He couldn’t think straight. His phone fell out of his hands and onto the floor beneath him. A sharp crack rang out through the house. 

He needed to fix this. 

He needed to fix this, _immediately._

“Guys? GUYS!” Tyler yelled over the sounds of fighting on the phone call as he picked the device back up and held it to his ear. They went quiet. 

“I need help.”

\--------------------------------------

 

Evan sighed, head resting on his hands. 

Cold penetrated his flimsy jacket, useless against the cold bite of the rain and bitter winds.

His hair was plastered to his forehead, droplets running down his face. 

God he was such an idiot. 

His head lifted, leaning his body back enough so that the swing creaked. His face and neck exposed itself to the sky, letting the rain pound on top of him. 

He was drenched. 

It felt appropriate. 

The rain disguised his tears better than anything else could. 

His numb hands slipped and slid on the chains of the old swing set, feet dragging themselves in the muddy ground. 

His eyes closed, and he let himself finally _feel_ what his heart had been screaming at him for years. 

That he was an idiot. 

An idiot for falling head over heels for someone who would never love him back.

An idiot for trying anyways.

God. Maybe this is what he deserved. 

Maybe it was all his fault for pushing such pressure onto his friend. 

Tyler didn’t deserve to have to be stuck with Evan anyways. 

Evan didn’t deserve someone like Tyler.

Evan didn’t deserve Tyler. 

The sound of the rain pattering on the leaves around the park soothed his anger at himself, if only a little. 

There was a hollow sound each time a drop hit the chains, each time a droplet hit the metal. 

There was no sound when it hit Evan’s numb hands, when it ran down his cheeks, his neck, dripping out of his hair. 

It was quiet, except for the pitter patter of the rain, and the faint rumble of thunder. 

Then he heard it. Someone calling his name. Someone familiar. 

His eyes slowly slid open. 

Rain splashed down his face.

Tyler.

“Evan!”

Should he move?

“Evan!” Closer.

Should he run away, like he was so used to doing?

Run like the coward he was?

“Evan! Where are you!” He should.

_”Evan!”_ He really should.

…

He couldn’t.

A warm body collided with his cold one, swing creaking dangerously under the weight. 

_”Evan! Oh thank god!”_

Tyler’s voice whispered in his ear, arms coming up to wrap around the freezing Canadian. 

Evan’s feet dug into the mud, hands falling from their grasp on the cold metal. He relied on Tyler's grip to hold him up now. 

“Oh you _idiot_ , why couldn’t you have stayed on just a bit longer…”

He flinched. It was coming. He could feel it. The inevitable words. 

Tyler’s hands came up to cup his face, blazing hot against his skin. 

“You idiot. I was going to tell you eventually.”

His chest felt tight, throat constricting. 

“I tried to avoid you, but obviously it didn’t work.”

It didn’t matter if he cried now. The rain hid it too well for Tyler to realize. 

“Evan?”

He could feel the other’s warmth pressing in around him, cut by raindrops. 

“Evan? Hey, are you listening?”

Evan felt his heart crack. He couldn’t do this. 

He had to do this. 

“Why…”

Tyler listened closely. “Why what?”

“Why should… should I l-listen… if I’m just g-going to hear something I already know…?”

“What do you mean?”

Evan avoided his eyes, turning his head away. 

The hands brought him back. 

“Evan... “

He couldn’t. 

He couldn’t-

Warm lips collided with cold, chapped ones. 

Hands cupped freezing cheeks, bringing back that delicious warmth. 

He pulled away, smiling down at the surprised man. 

“Does that sum it up for you?”

Evan felt heat rush to his cheeks, and his chest lit up. He nodded. 

“Good.” Tyler mumbled, eyes soft. 

Evan felt his heart jump. 

Another soft, warm kiss. 

He couldn’t hear the rain anymore. 

“I love you, Evan Fong.”

A second passed. 

A brilliant, radiant smile broke across his face. 

“I love you too, Tyler Wine.”

Arms threw themselves up and around Tyler. 

Lips met his in a kiss. 

Tyler felt the warmth in his chest root itself completely. 

He found that he may love it, and would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! All feedback is appreciated!


End file.
